A Peep to Nina's Diary
by wind scarlett
Summary: What if Nina became a teacher in Mishima Junior High? Surely she felt confused when she taught Jin Kazama. Finally, Nina was forced to choose between Jin and Lee. M for lemony scenes, swearing, another issues. Continued to after the Wedding. Jin/Nina/Lee.
1. fresh beginning

**The story takes place in Tekken 2 and before Tekken 3. After failing to assassinate Kazuya Mishima, Nina was ordered to choose between cold sleep for 19 years or teaching in Mishima Junior High School. Apparently, in our story, Nina picked teaching and Jin Kazama studied in that school. Since Jin was 13, Jun was still alive. Of course! Otherwise we don't have story here!**

**Disclaimer: **Namco. If I have it, I'll turn it into...**  
**

**Warning:** The rating of the story is M for swearing, sex scenes, pedophile, and Oedipus complex issues.

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Beginning of All**

**15****th**** January **

It is absurd. It is not good. Am I crazy? THIS SHOULDN'T HAPPEN TO ME after what had happened in my whole life. I've been teaching for a loooooooong time and every single thing has been fine—for the whole 13 years.

And there he came, rushing straight away into my life.

Destroying my peaceful life.

He shares the same features with his father Kazuya, but he's more handsome. I guess Jun's DNA has good influence there, hehehe. Good job Jun! Overall he looks okay, but please God, what's wrong with his mouth? He makes my head aches every time he opens his mouth.

His age was 13 years, lot younger than me. DAMN FACT. He's thirteen and I'm thirty three. Teenager. Oh, shit. However, his body fits with 18 years old…. His dirty mouth is similar with people in my age. He easily said those swearing in class, believe me.

I really like his face, his well-built body. Maybe his basketball after school activities and his karate training have good effect on him. Once again, Salut Jun!

His dark thick hair is very soft. Absolutely. I have stroked this part many times when I thought he was just a boy. But he isn't actually. His eyes show his personality very much, clever and cunning. His pointed nose and red passionate lips make me turn on sometimes. A real turn on!

Oh, God. It's like the prologue of porn novel. Damn. It's **_my diary anyway_**!

Well, in the case I have big major turn on, I always call Lee. Lee never changes a bit, always satisfy me with his good damn techniques. he's always ready in 24 hours except when he's away with his projects and business.

Okay, let's get back with him. Let's get back to Jin Kazama.

"Do you like watching blue movies, Miss Nina?" He asked one day, making my heartbeat changed rapidly. "Do you want to watch it with me?"

He sits in the front line, exactly in front of me. I stayed quiet that time, didn't know what to say.

Next day he acted like usual. Okay, usual here means he kicks, punches another boy in class. Damn, he's so brutal and I like it.

However, everything was just fine until that day happened.

I was checking students' tests one by one. When I passed his seat, he was doing nothing. I stroked his hair because I was so upset. I said, "do your test kid!"

well, he did.

Then, I really wanted to stroke his hair in different way—so I did.

I stroked his hair _passionately_.

I guessed he realized it since he smiled to me and rest his head on my arm like sweet kitten.

"Suck my cock..." he whispered softly to me, his head was still resting on my arm.

I left him immediately.

_Darn fuck, fuck his mouth!_

I guess my problems appeared since that day.

Ah, my cellphone is ringing. I knew it's Lee. Well, he must be waiting outside for me, asking for our regular fuck. Damn, my feeling isn't good.

My head keeps thinking about Jin.

I imagine how it feels if I really suck it, his cock.

* * *

**16****th**** January**

It's so not me writing diary so early in the morning, on my bed. However, I have to write down something important here. Oh, I never believe this would happen to me!

Lee proposed me last night! Yeah, I underlined it because that's the biggest event in my life.

Let me tell you the details. God, I love each detail of it.

His limousine was there, in the parking lot of my apartment. Lee smiled and handed me a beautiful red roses bouquet. His white suit really looked good in him.

I loved it. He's always able to create such romantic mood.

He asked about my day, my lives when he was away. Fucking sweet talk, but it works. I smiled to him and kissed him. Lee brought me to his condominium.

Should I tell you about this too? He's pretty good with his job, so he's got a luxurious condo in the town. You can see the town view from its veranda. Everything is beautifully arranged. Lee has good taste in housing. In short, he is perfect.

He slowly kissed me, sucking my neck… Well, his tongue is the best part of him, apart from his big dick, of course!

He always spoils me, loves me in his own way. I knew he's got lot of women besides me, but heck I don't give a damn. I only need him to satisfy my sex drives.

After our wild love making…. Darn, should I tell you about our love making too?

Fine!

Lee loves roleplays. In fact, he's crazy about it. That night he pretended to be my student. And guess what? I considered him as Jin.

I ripped his shirt and rubbed his chest. He moaned many times madly, wanting to kiss me. Hell no! I won't allow that kind of touch. So I tied his hands.

Lee's eyes sparked when I opened all of his clothes meanwhile I was fully dressed. I laughed roughly when he asked me to let him go.

"No" I said harshly to him. "Damn, darling. You're mine tonight."

I was thinking of Jin, really. That's pathetic isn't it? Fuck!

I sucked his cock and he screamed my name many times. Lee seemed enjoyed that really much when I did that. He begged me many times to release his hands.

I refused, lowering my panties. I pushed him to enter my body, forcing him.

He didn't want to. I slapped him many times. Damn yes, I slapped the great lover many times.

No worries, he likes it. Lee loves kinky stuff.

I raped him in the end. And that was like heaven when I made him burst in me, absorbing all of his juices. What was so damn fantastic.

I was thinking that I just fucked Jin at that time.

Maybe that's _why_ everything tasted so damned satisfying.

After all of our crazy lovemaking, Lee started talking that I was the greatest lover above all. He loved my moves. He said that I'm the best fuck ever. The best fuck above all.

Yeah, I said. I was thinking of Jin when I fucked you. I thought I fucked his body instead of yours.

Then he started talking about it. His body was so sweaty. He looked so tired. Lee seldom looks tired. His silver hair is longer than the last time I saw him. His body is still good and muscled. He is one of perfect men I have ever met in my life, handsome, rich, and romantic. However, he looked so exhausted and a bit older under the dimmed light. I guess I sucked all of his energy that night.

"Do you consider having children?" He said, smoking one of his cigars.

I nodded, laughing.

Fuck him, _every woman wants children_.

"Do you want to marry me? I promise I do anything to make you happy. I'll do anything for you. Marry me love."

I was stunned hearing that kind of question. I didn't expect that! Oh, after all those years fucking him, I never think about marrying him.

I kept silent.

"I'll wait for your answer, Nina." He added. "Let me take a rest for awhile and I'll drive you back."

Shit…..

Fucking Jin—in my imagination—made my life more difficult.

I don't know what to do If I face Jin today...

* * *

**Please read and reviews!  
**

**I always have this kind of imagination and I love when I finally write it down. **

**Some of this story parts are based on my real life experience with 13 years old boy. Can you believe that? ^_^  
**


	2. Releasing Lusts

Once again, I wrote this because I couldn't stop thinking about that lunatic boy. It's such a new experience for me. Dear readers**, if you don't like it please stop reading this**. I made this purely just to have some fun after my boring routines at work. ^_^

**Warning**: You'll notice I never write **warning** word before even though almost all my story rated M. This is only for broad-minded person kiddo! Below 18 years old please, I beg you, don't read this. Once again, it's just for fun.

So, have fun reading it!

* * *

**Chapter 2 Releasing lusts**

It's night already, dear diary!

My arm is still hurt because of his punch. That punk hit me. That fucking asshole hit me very hard on my arm. Hey, I couldn't hit him back!

Why?

**Do you really ask me why?**

I don't want to hit that stupid kid, moreover, he's the grandson of the owner of the school. Well, he's next in throne, right? I heard Kazuya is missing somewhere. Maybe that man died in the forest or somewhere else. He's so mysterious, that Kazuya.

Owww, okay. Lee will be angry if I mention his adopted brother. He hates **K **very much.

I did long time ago.

Don't you remember the first reason I become an English teacher of Mishima Junior High?

**I failed killing that man.**

**FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!**

**K** somewhat hard catch….

By the way, have I told you that I'm an English teacher in Mishima Junior High? Well, I haven't…. but….I thought the notes in the first chapter is quite clear. ^_^

**Ah, shut up Nina! And I should stop making that smile thing!**

Nowadays I don't think too much about **K** anymore. That's useless. The more important thing is having fun here, in Japan. I'm far away from that Anna fucking Williams.

Let's that fucker bitch burnt in hell for always nagging behind me.

The only reason I make Lee as my regular fucker is her.

She will take everything I love.

And I really hate to mention that asshole here.

Let's get back to our lovely student. He hit me.

I was standing beside him when I asked him to answer. "So, what's the answer Jin?"

"Lifeguard safety?"

"What a stupid answer."

Suddenly he hit my arms many times. He was laughing and hitting me at the same time. I should know he hates when someone called him stupid. But he is. His answer is such a bloody stupid answer.

"Hahaha….."

"Hey….."

Then he kept on hitting my arm, still laughing.

The class was surprisingly quite like graveyard in the middle of the night, as silence as hell.

Thanks to Jin.

He's too rude and none wanted to stop him. That's my Jin anyways.

So, I only clenched my teeth.

However, do you know what I have in mind when he hit me? I want him to hit me again and again.

His hitting—any physical contacts—up the sexual tension.

Oh, I sometimes hate being a sado-masochist.

I need Lee as fast as I can.

I don't care what he will think after last night. I need him.

**F.A.S.T**.

* * *

**19****th**** January**

It's been awhile, right honey?

It's middle of night and I'm bloody tired. Lee had just left my apartment; he said he would be gone for 2 weeks in Italy. Thanks God he didn't ask me about my answer.

So what we had done? _A wild See-you-around marathon fuck_. It started with 69, 96, doggie, missionary, spooning, and ended with his favorite: reverse cowgirl.

Like usual.

Lee and I have been going out for 10 years. Okay, maybe more than that…. However, he actually has been my regular fucker for the whole 10 years. I don't want to count many times before.

Hahaha…. Lee and I?

Well, it's started from a pure sexual charge long time ago, in one of Mishima party.

From the moment I set my eyes on him, I want him to touch me, badly. His silver hair was long, tied into ponytail. His eyes were sharp and attractive. His tuxedo made him looked more alluring than ever. I had never encountered such a pure sexual charge like that, but the tension among us was so strong!

He gave me a glass of red wine, introducing himself as Lee Chaolan. I knew who he was. But I hadn't known any ideas that he would have been that fucking handsome. We were talking about…. Damn, I couldn't recall that chitchat.

It's been a long time ago, those stupid bullshits.

After few hours, I was so bored and went out. I purposely walked toward the garden and guess!

**Lee followed me. **Thanks to little black dress that Leo lent me. (she spilt some wine to my silly old purple gown)

Lee followed me and smiled like a fucking angel. He didn't waste any time.

Lee is a straight-forward person. I love it.

So, he pushed me to the long bench beneath the rose garden. _Sounds cheesy but it happened then!_ He kissed me passionately with his amazing tongue. Surprisingly, his fingers touched so many sensitive spots on my body.

He is surely great.

His kisses were damn heavenly kisses!

When I let him screw me there, it tasted better than heaven.

It was so damn amazing.

Fuck, I miss him already.

Okay…. So, I'm gonna miss him for 2 weeks.

Life sucks!

* * *

**26****th**** January**

Nina Williams is a fucking bitch. Nina Williams is a great fucking bitch for having a wild sex inside a woman's restroom with her student.

Guess what now?

**I let him fuck me there!**

My body is still trembling with passion now…. Oh God, how could I do that?

It's so fucking crazy! I'm so silly! Why should I?

**I let Jin fucked me this afternoon!**

Ah, I need some drink…. Where is the hell that whiskey?

Okay, I need to make myself calm before writing something…. My hands still terribly shaky here….

I still hardly believe that happened!

All started in the lunch break. I asked him to follow me to the woman restroom. I asked him to come with me inside a room and locked it.

Why?

He hit me last week right? I left a big bruise over my arm, so I wanted to show it to him. I wanted to ask him not to do something bad anymore.

"What do you want Miss Nina?" he couldn't look more innocent than that. Damn bastard.

"Jin, all I ask you to do is stop hurting your friend, and me. Check this out."

I showed him my bruise. It was darn big and terrible. His eyes widened because of shock. He supposed to be shock, didn't he?

Then he….

FUCK! FUCK! SHIT! That's really damn shit!

Oh, sucks….

He kissed my bruised arm and licked it. His eyes still fixed on me, challenging me.

"Jin, please…"

"Miss Nina, I'm so sorry..."

He cupped my face and kissed me. He really did.

That asshole, where he could learn those techniques?

His kisses were….. And the situation…. Okay, Nina…. You have gone too far this time.

I didn't think. My brain stuck when he played his tongue and went deeper. I let him kissed me that way. And then he slipped his finger inside my blue shirt, caressing my breast.

I moaned when he did that. He gently stroked my nipples, one by one with his thumb. He looked so sexy and I didn't want him to stop. We said nothing and I couldn't stand it.

It was so damn terrific and blasted major turn on. After whole weeks of thinking him, that time he really stood in front of me.

Okay, I admit for being a bitch and I love it.

I unzipped his trousers and touched his cock. Blast it, it is beautifully shaped cock. Lee's cock is bigger, but his cock is rather interesting.

"I know you'll like it."

He teased me and gave me that look. I saw pride on his eyes, making me horny.

I stroked it, gently tapping it. It was hard in seconds under my hands. He groaned, shivering. I kept caressing it until he pushed me on the wall, pressing his body on me.

Jin stared at me with his adorable eyes. I smiled, lowering my panties. I was wearing hot skirt with ruffles. So it was quite easy task to do.

"Miss… open it widely…." He whispered softly. His voice was dark.

I obeyed his command.

I couldn't able to express my feeling now. He did it. He entered me and we did that. Oh, it was better than my imagination. His body rocked many times and hot inside me.

Fuck, knowing it can be that good I should let him did that long time ago.

That was wonderful sex for 13 years old boy. He's such an asshole fucker!

Next time I should ask that boy to wear condom…

I underline it so I remember it better!

After all finished, I left him and went outside. I guess I saw someone near that restroom, but Jin had met that person and gave a warning.

So I left.

Dammit, who is tapping my door? I should find out soon.

Shit, when thing is getting cozy…

**WHAT THE FUCK?**

It's Jin!

What the hell is he doing around here?

* * *

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! I know you don't like these pairings but I love them much. Things are going to be hotter than now in next chapter!**

**So, the real thing between us—I and that boy—is when he whispered me 'suck my cock.' **

**That's really an unforgettable moment, Hahaha.**


	3. Jin's Love and Lee's Revenge

**Warning**: **JinXiao** and **JinWhoever** except **JinNina** and **NinaLee** please stop reading this. I don't want to receive any spasms or rude acts because I had given all of you warning.

Once again, this is made just for fun!

So, have fun reading and giving reviews okay! More reviews mean more speed in updating! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 3 Jin's love and Lee's Revenge**

**27****th**** January—in the morning**

It's late at night, and everything seems to be very wonderful nowadays. I'm so happy, never feel this way before. Hell, of course I never feel this before. I never fall for teenagers. I promise he's the one and only. Hey, it's not love!

**HEY, IT'S NOT LOVE. DON'T GET THE WRONG FUCKING POINT!**

I just want to have some fun.

Jin is excessively good…. Like caffeine, make me want him more and more….

Last night he knocked my door. Holy shit! He was so stunning with his red shirt and blue jeans trousers, looking at me with intense eyes. As I opened the door widely, he hugged me closely, wrapping his hands around my body. He whispered softly besides my ear, "I miss you badly, Miss Nina…."

Goddammit. It was so cheesy, stupid line. Every fucking whore knows all he had in mind was completely sex. He's thirteen, so his hormone is uncontrolled. I knew that fact damn well, and I took for advantage.

Please get this point: I'm off from my assassin's duties, and all that I get is making fun of myself in front of all damned teenagers! That's **VERY FRUSTRATING JOB EVER**, being a **teacher**. I can't relieve my stress in food, I'll be damn fucking pig by doing it. I can't drinking. I have to teach every day. All I have only sex.

That fucking Lee doesn't agree if I take another man. He is bigheaded egoist ever! He can get any women but he forbids me having another man. Well, since he's never away for a long time I obey him. It's quite annoying fact that none could fuck as well as him, so I take his condition.

Well, yes…. I have stated that Lee is the only one for the whole fucking 10 years. It's good for my health, many doctors said so. Be faithful with one partner only.

Wonder how that could happen? Playing role-plays dear!

I've been a wild student, lovely nurse, kinky doctor, horny secretary, pure maiden, and many more.

However, now I have his replacement and guess what? I was becoming a pussy teacher last night. In addition, Jin's reaction was an absolute heaven. I really want to write down Jin's name on my heart—God, he's so amazing.

"Miss me badly, eh? We just met this afternoon."

"Do you mind giving me some lectures tonight? I have some questions surely…."

"What kind of question?" I tried to release myself from him. Jin gazed at me with his sharp eyes, smiling vaguely. Then he pushed me to the wall and kissed me. That was a long, passionate kiss. He even kissed me with his tongue without any flaws. It wasn't slobbery and watery. It was gentle and yummy. He tasted real good.

"You're quite a good student, Jin. I shouldn't give you another lesson after school…."

"I think I still need, Miss Nina. I want to learn about your body part, one by one…."

That little punk knew how to kill my patience. He knew exactly what I want. Okay, at that time I completely forgot his age. I just wanted him inside me once again, tasting him. Fuck with everything, I don't give a damn. I like him.

He carried me to the bed and slowly stripped his clothes. His muscled were amazing, strong and looked powerful. Shit, how many amazing word here, huh? No problem. My Jin is amazing, super amazing. Despite all of the shit, I realized one thing. He hadn't worn a condom. I take pills, but it won't guarantee anything if I don't use condom. Venereal diseases, AIDS, and many more…. YUP, definitely not.

"Honey," I said, when he pounced on me, "why don't you wear condom?"

Jin laughed, staring at me. "Do you think I should do that? I only fuck you for god sake…."

"With that fucking ability? Don't give me that shit. I won't buy it."

Jin curved his mouth, "I kissed them, and had some fellatio and many things. But I don't fuck them. Save the best for the best."

"Are you telling me I had taken your virginity this afternoon?" I laughed as hard as I could. Oh, fuck him. I would kill myself if that were true.

"You tell me…." And he kissed me many times, slowly opened my shirt. I hate to admit this, but he was good at copying that porn. I'm an idiot for sure. I didn't realize how frantic his movements though. _Yes, he was a virgin._ I guess I had fantasized him a lot and built another image of him. Blast me to hell for taking his virginity.

"Okay, this time you… Don't have to use it…. But please…. Wear it next time." It was hard to finish such sentence when he's inside me already.

"I'm not finishing this one and you are expecting another?" Jin winked his eyes when he was thrusting himself deeper inside me. He stroked my body and pushed me again. Oh, shit… He doesn't have any ideas how fucking marvelous his fucking ability. It needs time to be skilled. He has good fucking instincts. Damnly good. I screamed when he flooded inside me.

The pleasure kills.

As he lay besides me, wet and still amazing, I asked him. "Jin, what's your excuse about going out tonight?"

"I said nothing. Mom is rarely at home at night." He kissed me again on my cheek; his dark eyes seemed sexy under dimmed light. "Stop talking about her, will you?"

"You've got your lesson tonight, right?" I teased him.

Jin smiled naughtily, taking one of my cigarettes besides my bed. He smoked one and inhaled it heavily. "I still need some more. You're not tired, aren't you?"

There goes another sex. Funny things. I always meet those lustful and strong men.

I laughed when he asked me another round. "Are you kidding? I have to teach tomorrow…."

"Haa, I don't consider teaching as an exhausting job. Come on, Miss…. There are many things to catch up with…."

"Are you still calling me Miss? After what we have done?"

"What do you want me to call you?"

"Nina…."

"Nina…." Jin repeated after me. "Nina…."

"Yes..."

* * *

**30****th**** January**

Everything is fine. Everything is wonderful with Jin on my side.

Every day I want to sing Elvis Presley song.

_Love me tender, love me love…. Take me to your arms…. _

Jin and I walked together into Mishima Water Park on Sunday. He was wearing white t-shirt and pinkish trousers. I was wearing a wig and big sunglasses. We saw dolphins, sharks, and many more. Jin loves dolphins. He giggled when he saw them.

That was great!

We had a very good time there: walking, eating, and fucking. And fucking again. That asshole still refused wearing condoms.

One important point: the grass isn't good. Never **fuck** there again.

Okay, Jin and condoms don't get along together.

Whatever, as long as he only fucks me that is OK. How could I know he only fucks me? I'm with him almost 12 hours every day, dear diary. And do you know what? The sex is great. The whole sex things are completely satisfying. Well, I've taught him several movements of course. And he did all fine.

I can tell.

_All my dreams fulfilled for my darling I love you…._

Is it love?

Is it?

Oh, hate to write I'm in love with thirteen years old boy.

Would it be a sin for falling for Jin?

* * *

**14****th**** February**

Oh, shit…. He completely ignored me at school but... In the end, he had prepared such surprise in my apartment.

Let me tell you how he makes me angry and happy in one single day.

In that fucking school, he didn't look at me, sleeping all the time. He avoided me and THAT SUCKS!

His whole fucking fans especially that Chinese fucking bitch kept following him anywhere. And Jin smiled and kissed her, accepting her presents. He did the same thing with all of his fans.

I want to slap that little bitch and said that Jin is mine. _Okay, that's not a good thing to do, Nina_. So I just walked and went. Hate Jin a lot at that time.

**FUCK! FUCK**! Don't you know how many fans he got at school?

It was dark and almost 9 PM when I was home. There was an internal meeting at school.

He had decorated my entire room with pinky stuffs, and roses. They weren't roses, okay! They were simply wild flowers and they were so many.

Jin smiled at me, screaming, "Happy bloody Valentine!"

FUCK JIN!

I smiled. "Fuck you asshole!"

"Oh, do you want some fucks, Nina?"

I watched him striping in front of me, dancing and smiling. "You are crazy, don't you know that?"

"I'm crazy about you," he replied, curving his mouth sexily. He took my arms and we spent the whole night fucking.

He even bought chocolate syrup and poured it to my breasts. You know what he did next right? The boy's head is full of creative ideas, I love it. Jin licked and sucked them, slowly and that was tormenting experience.

"You taste good, lovely," he whispered, still licking me slowly. I couldn't help myself and flipped his body, pushing his cock to be inside me. I was all wet and fucking horny. He laughed when I did that, pushing him.

"You're impatient, darling." He barely spoke, moaning and getting hard.

"You make me like this, asshole. You have to pay it."

"Is it how you ask payback? Can I pay it with check?"

_He is a funny thing. _

"Fuck me harder," he moaned below me. "Fuck me harder Nina…."

Writing it makes me horny. SHIT!

He is getting better nowadays. He lasts longer and he knows my sensitive spots.

I felt there was something awkward when we were doing the whole things, but I couldn't explain what that was.

Okay, just forget it.

I'm in love….

**Nina, stop drawing some flowers in this diary!**

Oh, this is such incredible feeling. I want this to last forever.

I'm in love with him.

* * *

**2****nd**** March**

I want to kill myself.

I want to kill him, I want to kill Lee.

He's fucking bastard, immoral, cruel. I want to kill him! I WANT TO KILL HIM.

**I HOPE HE'LL ROTTEN IN HELL. **

Oh, I couldn't write that thing… I'm so embarrassed….

I couldn't meet Jin in hospital…. Not now….

SHIT….. I don't want to cry. I promised I won't…. **Oh, that bastard deserves punishment!**

Lee is the worst fucker ever! Hoping he'll die!

**FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM!**

Damn, I'm crying again….. Don't cry... Please don't cry.

Man, Lee should be killed for doing those horrible things...

* * *

**Note: Things are getting worse huh? What have Lee done to both of them? **

**Okay, it's time to review! ^_^**


	4. Lee's Revenge for Nina

_Thanks for anyone who put this into your favorite! Hope you'll have a great sex life like Nina!_

_For under 18 years old readers— and still reading this though— I hope you'll realize that reading this is such a blasted thing to do! My dear God, it's not good! No kidding! STOP!_

**What do you mean with twisted experiences? ^o^**

It's made purely just for fun!

**Warning**: I made **raping case** in this chapter**. If you don't like that kind of thing just stop reading this, please, I beg you.** Once again, it's just for fun!

**Disclaimer**: Namco

* * *

**Chapter 4 Lee's Revenge over Nina**

**3****rd**** March**

Today I forced myself to teach. I had to report my two weeks absent and made up whole lies. The crème de la crème of the bad thing in school is I had to wear stupid dress.

It was hard to teach wearing long sleeves dress and scarf, I felt like Iraqi or Hindustani woman in those Bollywood movies. **Hey, I don't watch those, Dragunov does!** You check his drawers and you'll see. Believe me, his favorite actor is Salman Khan.

It's my first time wearing those things, those long clothes. Kids completely teased and made fun of me. I was their laughing stock! Well, I have to wear long clothes no matter how much I hate them. My body is still bruised and wounded thanks to that silver haired bastard. That asshole kidnapped me for whole two weeks and….

Oh, should I write this and tell you? That's so embarrassing.

I felt miserable too. It was like a brutal scene I never want to remember.

Shit…. I'm crying again.

**Wait. **

**Humph… **Okay, here we go!

Oh, no. I want to cry again. It's so pathetic!

But…. Sorry, I couldn't control my tears. I hate to be so emotional like this….

And I don't know why….

Besides… Ah, fuck him! I don't give a damn about Lee anymore. He said that he'll never let Jin and me going out together. Who cares?

Jin is still in the hospital. Marshall said that he had a car accident. The whole school students talk about him. And that Chinese bitch? She cried a lot. Damn.

I don't know about his condition by now. What? Do you blame me for I haven't visited my dear love?

Hey, I just returned from Lee's condo last night. Yeah, finally he had released me after 2 weeks kidnapping and raping me, treating me like a fucking whore. No, he treated me even worse than sluttest whore. 

Now I'm still badly injured, physically and mentally from his total abuse. And now you know why I dressed like Indian woman!

Aw, it has been 24 since I heard the news about Jin from my answering machine…. Marshall did. And I haven't met him. I want to meet him, kissing him. Ah, I'm feeling not too good to go. Maybe I'll visit him two days later or three days from now.

**FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!**

No, badly injured is my excuse, diary. Feeling not good is also another fucking lie.

I lied.

FUCK! I'm a fucking liar.

My eyes are running out tears. I can't cry again. I guess they are completely swollen by now.

I'll blame Dragunov and his cheesy DVDs. I think I have one of his favorite DVDs. I stole it for fun. He had been looking for it for the whole one month. I'll give it back and blame him in front of everyone for recommending a sad cheesy movie. It's normal to cry over DVD for women, but not for men. _Take that for complaining the way I dress myself in the last infernal meeting. Hahaha…. _

Okay, stop avoiding the real problem, Nina Williams. It's not a wise choice. Shit.

Actually…. Well, yeah….

No matter how bad my condition is, I can go and sneak into his room anytime. But….

After what Lee had done to me and considering my response toward Lee's touch and words….

I felt like I betrayed Jin. Ahhh, so happy to write it down.

I felt like I betrayed him. I want to meet him, but I can't.

Even though Lee raped me and treated me like shit, but I still enjoyed those crazy days. God, I hate myself for being a masochist. I hate myself for enjoying his touch.

The truth is, Lee knows about me and Jin. He said that he had come on Valentine Day for giving me surprise and he found out himself….

Okay, let me tell you the whole fucking two weeks. Maybe you can give me solution, diary.

After Jin left in the morning, I was about taking a shower when Lee showed up behind me, slamming me to the wall. I was completely shocked, expecting him to return next week.

"Tell me, who is the better fucker between two of us, Nina?" Lee snapped me out, standing in front of me and staring at me with his angry eyes. He pressed my body with his. "Do you find him as your new lover? Your new toy?"

I didn't answer. His eyes reflected his feeling, hurt and sadness. I understand his feeling at that time, but he can't take me away like I'm his lover!

**We're only sex partner!**

So, diary, Lee took me into his condo.

No. Lee forced me to his condo.

He threw me into his bathroom. I couldn't do anything for I was too afraid. He pushed me into the bathtub and poured so much liquid soap.

"Lee…" I moaned, begging him to stop. He didn't stop. He didn't want to.

"Is he so damned satisfying so you kept fucking with him for hours?"

I didn't reply him. I bit my lips, trembling with fear and cold. Shit, it was cold water.

He joined me into the tub and tore apart my cashmere underwear. I was only wearing underwear.

"Fuck! What are you…."

He slapped me. He slapped me real hard.

"Lee!" I yelled at him. However, Lee ignored me, still tearing apart all my clothes. I was wearing my favorite undies and he knew that. He did that on purpose. I tried to go, but he forced me to stay. He slapped me many times, hitting me.

"Lee…." I sobbed. Fuck, he didn't care either.

Lee began kissing me harshly, touching and caressing my body without any sympathy or love. I pushed him with all my might but he was stronger than me. I never think he is that strong until that fucking bloody Valentine day. Never celebrate it again.

The guilty part is I love that kind of touch. Lee noticed that too.

"You like it this way, huh? Nina? I know you're wet." Lee sneered at me, pressing my body closer to him. Both of us were wet and slowly Lee opened his suit. Hell yes, he was wearing formal suit.

As both of us naked, he held me closer and started thrusting himself in. For the first time in his life, he didn't wear his precious friend and just entered me, moving himself deeper.

I screamed out loud when he did that. He did that roughly, angrily. Lee didn't care. He stared at me with his icy eyes and he closed my mouth with his right hand. He abused me. He did that for releasing his anger. He wasn't Lee I used to know. It felt like a stranger raping me instead of him.

Lee is a romantic man, very romantic. I knew he was consumed by his jealousy that day.

"Lee…" I sobbed hysterically when he burst inside me. I punched him many times, asking him to stop. His expression was cold yet sad when he finally pulled himself out.

"Don't be hypocrite. You love that, Nina."

I was wet, sad, and devastated when he left the bathroom. He just raped me inside the bathtub. Fuck him. Fuck Lee. I hate him.

Dear diary, that's just the beginning of the whole fucking thing that Lee had done to me.

He always locked the door before leaving, warning me. "Try to leave this place and I'll bring you back afterwards for treating you worse than this."

For note: Lee never left the condo more than 2 hours. He did anything inside that condo. That bloody technology and fucking laptop made my life miserable. Oh, except that day. I don't know, maybe the third day in his condo.

One day Lee locked me inside the bathroom. I didn't know what he was doing at that time. He stripped me naked and tied me, placing me inside the bathtub. He is evil, that animal. Okay, maybe not that evil. He added a blanket though.

Once he returned, he looked so evil, so suspicious. "Nina…."

He grabbed me into his bedroom, our usual fucking place. I thought that time he would fucking screw me in the proper place, but I was wrong. He put me on the cold floor.

Lee just put me, with lots of wounds and swollen skin, on the floor. Okay, I hate to tell the detail about that one for it's so cruel. At least you know how bad his manner to me.

"You're a pretty woman. You always be…" He said in his seductive voice. His fingers traced my curves, touching me and caressing my breasts. I closed my eyes. No, it wasn't romantic. It was revenge. He considered me as female. I could feel it.

"Lee, let me go. You can't do this to me…." I begged to him. "Besides, we're only…."

Lee kissed my mouth tenderly, giving me the most skilled kisses ever. His techniques are magnificent. I swooned when he did that. At the same time, I could feel there was something wrong with him. But how I resisted those kinds of passions?

"Nina…."

"Release my hands. I want to touch you, hold you…. Lee, please."

"I'm sorry."

I screamed when he sucked out my nipples, licking it and sucking it one by one. I was out of control; I wanted him more than anything.

"Lee, please." That fucker made me beg like whore. He did that on purpose. After all of rude and wild sex, he treated me so nice. I needed his gentleness much that time and I did that, begging him.

Lee inserted his fingers inside me, playing down there. I almost achieved my first orgasm when he did that. He smiled wickedly at me and stopped his action. He is cruel, that bastard.

"Lee please, fuck me…"

"Say it again, Nina."

"Fuck me…"

"Say it harder."

You must consider me crazy to write down this stuff. I'm the victim there, that's true. However, if I don't write it down here, diary, I'll think about those painful memories over and over. I won't do that. I want to let go. I want to forget all instead of keeping them all.

So he fucked me.

The day after that he continued his beatings and swearing. He even slapped me harder and aw…. He often made me bleed. There were times when he entered me without waiting me wet. That were very evil things to do and I won't forgive him forever for doing that. I swear I'll make him pay for his assaults.

However, there were times when he kissed and made love to me in much better way. I love that much. I love when he did that.

When he released me, he whispered besides my ears, "why did you do this to me? Why?"

I felt so guilty and I cried. He kissed me and said he was so sorry. "Love you. I love you too much. Can you love me the way I love you?"

**He had done so many terrible things and he bravely asked that? **

**BLAST HIM TO HELL. LET HIM ROTTEN IN HELL.**

I want to kill myself for I somehow enjoyed his…. His animal manner, his cruel behavior.

I want to kill Lee for loving me that way.

He's so immoral, cruel. But I like him a bit too. In the most extreme way, he loves me. I feel flattered by his affection, but….

Do you think that I had betrayed my feeling to Jin?

That's why I couldn't face Jin by now.

* * *

**7****th**** March**

I can't stop crying now. I'm so sad. How could he…. How could Lee…. That must be lies.

**Jin lied to me.** I didn't trust him.

My stomach and my feet are hurt…. Maybe I should order some food first. I hate Chinese food, reminds me of that bitch. She kept on coming to Jin's class. Well, somehow I felt she could grab his heart. FUCK HER.

Ah, fast food tastes bad lately. I don't like hamburger. It tastes sour. In the contrary, the salad is the best. Ahhh, let continue writing….

I met him in the hospital, finally. Like what I said before, I snuck out in the middle of the night to his room. It was easy to find his room. Heihachi had chosen him the best room in the hospital.

It was so dark when I entered his room. I turned on the light and saw him sleeping. He is so handsome, my Jin. I miss him so much, so I kissed him. I called out his name.

"Jin. Jin…. Please wake up, it's me. Nina…. Jin, please…."

I made him awake and he smiled at me. "Nina…. You come…."

I kissed him and grinned widely, "Yes…. I come for you."

That's true. I came for him. I miss him so much.

I asked him whether he was okay or not. He nodded, and then he grabbed my hand. He said sorry. He said he had done a very big mistake to me.

His face told me everything. He was deeply sad. He was hurt. What's wrong with my Jin?

I asked him, "What kind of mistake? Why are you crying?"

He said he had seen me and Lee. He realized our relationship was a total fluke.

I asked him when. The world seemed end in front of my eyes. I wanted to kill myself. I still remembered every single word from Jin. I still remembered those words. I still remember his painful eyes, making my heart crying.

_**Lee had taken me to his condo. He had beaten me down, almost killed me. Then he…. He brought me to his bedroom, placing me inside his closet. I saw all of that Nina. I saw you and him making love.**_

It hit me.

It hit me all right.

He had been hospitalized because of me. He had been hospitalized because of that fucking bastard. He was out of the line.

Then he cried.

It broke my heart so I ran. I kept on running.

**JIN LIED. THAT'S ALL**. That couldn't be happened. That was a very wicked lie.

I must find Lee. I must ask him the truth.

I would kill him if he did that.

I'll kill him.

* * *

**10****th**** March**

I couldn't find that asshole. I should ask about everything.

That's a complete shit. I need Lee. His secretary told me that he was away for business trip. _Business trip my ass!_ I have to find him immediately.

Jin was out from hospital but he was still badly injured. I couldn't face him before I ask Lee about the whole thing. I must find it out. I must find Lee.

He… He couldn't do such thing. Ah, I can't consider Jin a liar.

What should I do? What should I do?

**WHAT SHOULD I DO?**

By the way, I'm wondering why I haven't got my period this month. Maybe I stress out too much. This is his faults.

All of this is Lee's fault.

I want a payback!

* * *

**Note: Ah, there goes another chapter. Remember, this is just for fun! If you feel threaten reading this just stop. If you like this, hurry dear! Give me your feedback and I'll write sooner than your thoughts! Okay, see you in the next chapter! ^_^  
**


	5. Between Jin and Lee

Scarlett here! Thanks for your feedbacks dear readers!

I dedicated this for a disturbing 13 years kid with his twisted mind who said and did something beyond his age. Last time he criticized me not to be hypocrite (I refused to watch his porn videos.)

**Warning**: Under 18 years you still can't read this unless you promise me to never ever have narrow minded thinking and never wish to commit any sexual assaults.

_If you hate this just stop reading. If you love it give me your feedbacks._

**Remember! This is just for fun! **

**Disclaimer**: Namco

* * *

**Chapter 5 Between Jin and Lee**

**20****th**** March**

Jin avoided me ever since. He refused to look at me, talk to me, and to the worse—he made a move toward that little bitch. He did that on purpose, I knew it. But it hurts. It damned hurts.

Well, it kinda hurts looking at your lover— okay, ex-lover—kissed another girl.

Jin did and blast him!

Jin kissed Xiaoyu in front of me this afternoon. He realized I was standing near him so he grabbed her head and kissed her. He gazed at me while he was kissing her.

That is painful, asshole.

Sometimes I want to ask Kunimitsu for teaching me how to make voodoo doll out of that Chinese bitch and Jin too. Kunimitsu maybe want to help me. I have seen her playing a straw doll. That straw doll looked so similar with Marshall. It is hilarious for Marshall quite often goes to hospital, medical check up he always says.

I knew they had relationship long time ago, and maybe up until now. Come on, why everyone guessed Kunimitsu is making out with Yoshimitsu? That's like incest. They're coming from ninjutsu background and perhaps they had trained together.

Shit, she knew what I was thinking at that time.

"You want to make voodoo doll? I'll help you."

Shit. Shit. Shit. I completely forgot she can read minds. Why that bitch should become school nurse in here?

"Wondering why I became a school nurse in here?"

I shrugged real quickly. I replied as fast as I could, "forget it."

I promised to never stand less than 2 meters from Kunimitsu. She would pull out every single secret out of me like taking candy from baby. Goddamn.

Well at least she can distract me from Jin and his fucking bitch for a while.

* * *

**21****st**** March**

Jin is still avoiding me.

He is running away from me.

Shit.

Lee is still unknown.

Fuck them.

**Fuck!

* * *

**

**23****rd**** March**

I hate doing overtime. I hate staying in school at night_. _However, I have to do something in the storage and selecting the record for tomorrow class. I found something surprising this evening when I passed the half opened medical room.

Forget it for it's not my business but I hardly close my mouth. But that's so fucking interesting.

They made me jealous. They made me real jealous. They're sick. They shouldn't do that in medical room. I thought they had been Kunimitsu and Marshall. BLAST! WRONG GUESS!

Ah, they're not Kunimitsu and Marshall.

Fuck off!

They're that Monaco girl and that cold Bollywood lover. They were doing a quickie there. I almost screamed when I saw them. Okay, they were doing it fully dressed and hardly to tell what were they're doing but their heavy breath and sounds.

Hee, that blonde slapped her partner. She's quite hot temperature girl. I never guessed that before.

He slapped her back.

She wanted to go but the man took her hands and grabbed her on the floor. Nice move, man.

NICE, now there was a raping scene. Oh my god. They reminded me of Lee. **FUCK HIM!**

That's called drawing a bloody sex. They were having sex and hitting each other too. So harsh for teenage ages. That Scissorshand face should be nice toward little girl.

WAIT, that blonde seemed like that. She showed that kind of expression. World's really sick these days. I was expecting a nice sweet scene and got a brutal one instead. I kept on watching. Not too bad for some entertainment. Well, they didn't put that 'no entry' signs, right?

**SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! **

I really want to have a bit sex.

* * *

**24****th**** March **

For your information, he knew it.

"Was it good?" Jin appeared behind me, smirking. I was eating in teacher room. I think he was there for giving some assignments for Julia's class.

"What do you mean?" I was blushing. He asked me A QUESTION!

"The show."

"….."

"The evening show. You're quite pervert, miss."

He added some intonation to the last word, making my heart hurts. He used to call me Nina.

**Nina.**

Then he left.

Okay, what was he doing? How he could notice that?

I don't know whether it is good or bad.

FUCKING CARES! As long as he asked me a question!

That's a good indication.

Well, who knows?

* * *

**26****th**** March**

MORNING DIARY! ^_^

Finally he gave up. He gave up. Jin gave up.

God, I want to tell the world how happy I'm right now.

I'M SOOOOO HAAAPPYYY!

He finally met me in the speaking lab, alone. That crazy boy! He hugged me from behind and whispered so slowly besides my ears, asking how my day was.

I said I missed him badly. I also said how much I missed him. I almost burst into tears when he answered, "same here."

Then he kissed me softly, caressing my neck with his tongue.

I tried to get him away of me, of course! Anyone could enter and find us together! However it feels so good and relieving to know he's back again. _I'm blessed, really blessed_.

So last night we spend a night together. To tell the truth, it was one of the best fucking nights I ever had. Fine, I own most of my best nights with that white haired devil. Damn, I don't want to write about him this time.

Okay…. So I took him in this apartment… oh, even now I still can smell his scent.

Darn, you want some details, right? I can tell that you want it…. :3

**NINA, STOP MAKING THAT STUPID SIGN!**

:D

**NINA STOP!**

Well, it's been a while since that bloody fucking Valentine. Remember to never celebrate it again.

Jin came after 9 PM. He was wearing his favorite red t-shirt and white trousers. He was smiling when I let him in. He had a pan of pizza in his hand. Fuck him; he knew he would need some extra calories after.

He followed me on the bed and slid his fingers into my clothes. He slowly opened my buttons and took my dress off. His face went red when he saw so many bruises and wounds on my body.

I blushed, saying, "It's because of Lee…. He had…."

"Don't say anything about him, I don't want to hear. Let's share this night together without talking about him," Jin said. His eyes were so gloomy and depressed.

Somehow I knew he definitely had seen my scene with Lee. You know, I might stab Jin to death if I saw him having sex with another girl in front of me. I would do that for sure.

Jin's body was almost the same with mine. He was still wounded. Several black and blue colors marked his smooth skin. God, I'm not writing **porn**! I'm writing my own experience.

"How could you become like this?" Jin whispered hoarsely, barely speaking. Absolutely, his tongue was busy licking my breast. "My sheer skin…. My pretty love…."

I closed my eyes, enjoying his touch and his kisses.

My Jin returns to my arms.

I moaned when he kissed me deeper and tried to enter me. Damn, I really should buy condoms for him. Why should he always do that?

"Jin, there is no unprotected sex anymore next time," I said when he was inside me, sliding himself in and out with good rhythm.

"Why? Many people like sex without condom. They said it tastes better."

Damn, that's true. However who are those people? I didn't want to give up.

"Jin, who said that?"

"Those people in those videos," Jin hardly answered. His breath was so heavy. I think he almost reached his climax at that time.

"Get rid of those videos or I'll spank your ass."

"Try me."

Crap! That boy is really getting on my nerves!

He's still sleeping besides me now. I'm glad to watch his sleeping face.

He's so cute. He's so calm and peaceful.

If only he were ten years older….

Damn, forget Lee!

Lee…. He's not worth waiting. He's only my sex partner.

He had sex with Anna long time ago and fuck, I don't give a damn.

I don't give a damn.

* * *

**2****nd**** April**

My nipples are hurts these days. I don't know why, maybe it's the food or something. I'm too lazy to check my health. Well, maybe I'll ask Kunimitsu later. I think I'm not feeling good. My head feels hurt a lot. Oh, fuck.

I can't make sex these days. I just can't. Oh, have to tell Julia to replace me today.

Kinda miss Jin. All the students of second grade should take a school trip to Nara for history class for 2 weeks. Ah, I can't go with them with this kind of condition.

Jin keeps calling and texting me, saying he'll miss me. He's so sweet. Well, he's the sweetest thing ever in my whole life.

My heart feels warm just by thinking about him.

Hahaha, that kind of feeling, falling in love is so bullshit.

I had fallen in love once, long time ago… with Lee.

Well, I guess I can tell about our love story now.

Ah… it happened long time ago but it still makes my heart in pain.

Lee and I were getting close after the garden party. We always spent our night and days together, loving each other. Days passed so quick like a blink of eyes. Everyday filled with happiness.

He's always there, soothing me. He always gave me love and such. Then… Until that day.

Anna came and told me she's having his baby.

I almost killed myself at that time. I almost committed suicide.

Lee…. I was so damned dying but I didn't dare talking or asking Lee about that. At that time he's so serious with his family problems, Heihachi and such.

Oh, I had asked Lee whether he had relationship with Anna or not. He said yes. I still remembered his words. I still remembered that all right.

"Yes, she's one of my lovers. Why?"

"Don't you love me?" I asked. "Don't we have commitment?"

"Commitment? What kind of commitment?"

My heart was broken into pieces.

LEE. IS. ASSHOLE. FUCKER.

Anna said she had an abortion. **Fuck that ruthless bitch.**

I decided to kill everything, just considering Lee as my sex partner.

I don't want to lose him, but I don't love him again.

So we made that deal.

I can't have lover except him, and I can have him for 24 hours every single day.

That had happened for the whole ten years, I guess.

Well, love is a hard game to play. So, I don't want to play it.

Sometimes I ask myself if Jin…. If I really fall in love with him.

Maybe both of us are only drawn by our emptiness. You can tell that from his eyes... His need of love... And mine.

Maybe he can give me love.

A lot of love.

Ah, fuck with everything.

Don't know. Just enjoy what I have nowadays, right? Fuck with tomorrow!

* * *

**10****th**** April**

It's getting worse. My stomach hurts now. I vomited many times this morning.

No, I vomit all the time.

What the hell?

It can't be.

**No way! No way! No way! **

Kunimitsu said I'm pregnant. Blast that witch! Blast her to hell!

**FINE, I'LL GO TO DOCTOR!

* * *

**

**14****th**** April**

**I want to kill that old bald doctor, that damned nurse, and bomb the fucking hospital.  
**

Okay, I hate to write this. I….

FINE! WHY SHOULD I CARE, IT'S MY DIARY ANYWAY!

**Why world isn't fair and unkind?**

**Why this fucking thing could happen?**

Lots of women want to have baby, not me. NOT NOW.

ASSHOLE!

Why it happened to me after all what he had done?

Can't believe this. I had promised to never cry but… SHIT.

Maybe it's just my mistakes…. Maybe I've got the whole wrong idea….

That urine test had to be wrecked! It's so unbelievable.

FUCK, I still can't believe that that asshole had impregnated me.

I'm pregnant with that fucking bastard child. Oh, I should have killed him when I got the chance.

**FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!**

I can't consider abortion as one option. I always want to have kid. I just want to have one kid, NO SIBLINGS. SIBLINGS are fuck like that bitch. She will laugh at me till her last breath.

Oh, who cares?

It's my child. IT'S MY DAMN FUCKING CHILD.

It has nothing to do with that asshole fucker.

Hope he'll die in hell, burnt until die!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH... SHIIIIIIIIIT!**

Why it should be Lee's child?

Why it should be three weeks pregnancy?

Damn! Stop knocking will you!

Someone's coming this late?

Oh shit. It's Lee. I really want to tear him apart!

* * *

**16****th**** April**

I had a big fight with Lee last night.

Well, actually it's a big fight and a big fucking sex too.

I don't know what to say, the whole world seems moving upside down around me and I don't know to do and I don't know who should I trust.

My instinct said I should trust Lee.

I should trust him.

Why he should tell those kinds of things? Did Anna lie to me?

Oh, God.

Oh, God.

Oh, GOD….

Have I misunderstood Lee for the whole years?

Oh…. **What should I do?**

What should I do?

Should I trust Lee and tell him about my pregnancy—for the sake of three of us?

_What about… Jin?_

Jin?

Thinking of both of them making me confused.

_Oh my god…._

Okay, my head feels really bad now and I badly need sleep.

* * *

**Note: Love to know the details? What's the real truth? **

**Then give me your feedbacks! No need to wait until 3 years to tell what you have in your mind!**


	6. Lee's Offer

I can't believe some of you really enjoy this story despite the whole issues about pedophile, masochism, and abortion. I'm glad to have broad minded readers! *sparkling eyes*

**Warning**: Still, it's created for **18 years and above**. I'll be sad if one day you'll blame me for corrupting your mind because all I want to do is having a bit fun.

This chapter is specially written for Stang. ^_^

_Love this story? Give me your feedbacks! Hate this story? Stop reading dear readers!_

**A Peep to Nina's Diary is made just for fun!**

**Disclaimer**: Namco

* * *

**Chapter 6 Lee's Offer**

**17****th**** April**

Shit. I have vomited many times this morning. I can't teach today, definitely…. Oh, talking about my night—two nights ago with Lee, maybe I can write it this time.

Crap, I need to go to the bathroom.

Headache! It kills! I hardly swallow anything this morning. Oh, I forgot I've lemonade in the freezer. I know it's a bad choice in the morning but hell. I don't give a damn!

Where were we? Oh, Lee.

Lee came two days ago. He looked quite lean in his suit. I believed he had lost some weight in the couple of weeks. Take that damn you! Take that for making me miserable like this! Oh, shit.

DAMN! I guess I should write near my bathroom.

Okay. Let's continue.

Lee came smiling, asking my condition. How could he ask that? He really has the nerves! I ignored him, completely ignored him of course. Lee grabbed my hand and hugged me.

"I miss you a lot Nina. I miss you like crazy." He whispered and licked my ear—he always licks my ear, calls me lovely names, and treats me like princess. Well, except those fucking two weeks.

"Let me go. Stop coming here. We…."

I wanted to say that we have nothing to do. It ends. But I couldn't. He kissed me, closing my mouth with his lips. It successfully blocked my mind, making me forget everything.

"Nina…. I miss you." He said as he let me go, staring at me with his dark eyes. "I think I'll go mad living without you…."

I was stunned at that time. He looked sorrowful, so depressed.

**That was so unfair! I'm the one who should look fucking sorrowful! **

I avoided his eyes, looking at my freaking desk—powder scattered everywhere, lipsticks were opened without their tiles, mascaras, blush on, and many more.

Damn, it reminds me. I'll fix that bloody desk later on.

Suddenly Lee hugged me again. "Nina, please don't do this to me."

"Lee…It's over between us…"

He didn't let me go. "It would be better if you asked me about the reason why I did such cruel things to you—and him."

I slapped Lee.

He smirked, looking at me directly with his eyes. "Have he told you about that? I let him watching us, Nina. He cried like a baby."

He had no heart. He made me cry.

"Why are you crying? You… You aren't crying because of him, right?" Lee stared at me furiously. I didn't care what he was thinking.

_I just hardly believed he had done such thing and confessed it straight away is if that had been nothing!_

I didn't care. I hated hearing that.

Looking at your lover fucking someone else is evil…. It is worse than death. I prefer death to see Jin fucking another woman.

I think I had stated that before.

Lee clenched his teeth. "Nina, please stop crying. Nina…. Shit! I came not for…. Nina…."

I didn't remember what Lee had spoken to me at that time. I was crying and crying. Jin had told me the truth and that has been painful, up until now.

"Nina…" Lee carried me to the bed.

Fuck, I should realize that would lead to sex. Damn, I should know about it! Carrying someone to bed leads to sex.  I must remember that all right.

"Nina…"

Lee kissed me and leaned his body over me. He soothed me, securing me. I pushed him away, but he didn't let go. He kept kissing me.

"Lee, everything is over between us…. Stop… don't…."

"Nina, can't you imagine how much I love you?"

"Lee…. Don't, please stop…."

"I can do anything for you, Nina. I can do everything for you."

"Lee!" I screamed. Lee drew closer to me, holding my hands.

"Nina…. I love you…. I love you more than anything."

His words, his acts, and his eyes….

"Nina…."

Lee might have no heart, but I have.

I couldn't help it.

"Nina…." He whispered as he held me closer into his arms. He kissed me softly, giving me everything. Everything happened so fast. It happened so fast, and beautiful.

Both of us were naked after lovemaking. He was so tender and nice. He was as sweet as hell. However, after I realized what I've done, I pushed him away.

"Lee, it's over between us. I don't want to meet you again. I don't want everything from you."

"Nina…" He hissed, closing his eyes for seconds. "I knew I had done** unforgiving act. **I don't ask your forgiveness anyway. But how could you do that to me?"

I gazed at him, wondering. "Doing what?"

"You and that rascal were rolling in the bed. Don't you think that can't hurt my feeling, huh?"

Lee Chaolan, the great womanizer was asking me about loyalty and feeling. I was so speechless knowing his reaction. He supposed not to be that…. What is the best word?

**POSSESSIVE.**

Did he forget our commitment long time ago?

"Why I couldn't have another lover? You did long time ago. You fucked Anna, remember?"

I blurted out in the end.

**He made me so sick with his hypocrisy! **

"My God, Nina. It had been a million times ago! Do you think I…."

"YOU FUCK HER WHEN YOU'RE WITH ME! SHE SAID SHE WAS HAVING YOUR CHILD THEN!"

I yelled like an angry banshee. Lee's face turned white. Then he said something that stops my heart at once. He really did.

"I always wear condom, sweetheart. I always do—except when I kidnapped you. I'd been so furious I'd forgotten where the hell I keep them. I can't impregnate women that way."

"Give me a break! You can't…."

"I swear I never impregnate someone in my whole life. Why she said something like that? Ah!" Lee looked so angry. He looked really angry. His face was stern and cold.

"ASSHOLE! NINA, YOU'RE BITCH! DON'T TELL ME THAT SHE?" Lee laughed sardonically. "YOU'RE BUYING THAT BULLSHIT!"

I don't know what to say. My heart felt so hurt.

"You said she was your lover. You didn't deny it when I asked you long time ago, Lee. You said…."

"She was, that's true. However, I stopped seeing her when I knew that you hate her. Of course I never impregnate that witch!" Lee snapped. His face was pale. "For the whole years, honey…. You had been accusing me for the whole years…."

"Lee…."

Now to the greatest words of him, prepare yourself for his words can jumble your heart, like he did to mine. 

"**My heart is yours. It's yours. As you agree to marry me, I'll stop fucking another woman. All is yours."**

Lee took a red box from his pocket, handing it to me. "It's for you honey. Those are our wedding ring."

OH SHIIIIIIT! Can you imagine how big the diamond? Those are enormous and so pretty! CRAP!

Lee kissed me once more, passionately. Then, he glanced at my bruises and wounds. "I'll take you to doctor…. Oh, fuck…. What have I done to you?"

**Fuck you man! You had tormented me like shit and impregnated me. However, I never stop caring him. I don't know…. It is so…. It's so complicated. **

"No! I won't see doctor." I replied. "Besides, it's too late. It's over between us…"

"Nina…. Please, can you give me a chance?"

I sobbed. "Lee, please…. It's too late."

"What do you mean it's late?" Lee looked confused. He hugged me closely, saying, "Why is it late?"

It took long pause until I said, "my love for you…. It died long time ago."

Lee's expression was bleak. His eyes were unreadable.

"I'm not giving up. I'll see you later."

Have I told you how stubborn Lee Chaolan is? He's really stubborn!

Now, I'm looking at the diamond ring, and thinking about my baby.

Oh, why this should happen to me?

If you were me, what would you do?

Ah, what will Lee response if he knew I'm having his baby?

Jin…. Oh, shit…. What am I going to say to him?

* * *

**19th Apri**l

I asked some people and these are their responses. I'm so confused and don't know what to do anyway. My question is:

Who will you pick **a. Your sex partner who made you pregnant and wants to marry you while you don't love him anymore **or

**b. your new lover who loves you and you love him but he's unemployed, younger, and complicated.**

**Dragunov** said: definitely go to b, Nina! Love conquers everything! By the way, so you're pregnant, huh?

I said I knew his affair with the Monaco girl and he shut his fucking mouth.

**Julia **said: For God sake, it's your baby sake! Marry your sex partner! (She pressed the words _your_ and _marry_) Well, you can divorce him after that. Tell me, is he rich? Is his sex ability wonderful?

I said his fucking ability is extraordinary. But I won't give Lee's number. Damn! Find yourself a proper man Julia. I knew from long time ago that Lei only loves Jun, but Julia keeps going out with him.

**Kunimitsu** said: Abort the baby and run with your lover.

I said she's a witch. She couldn't ask me for doing such things. She laughed and finally said, "you're a nice woman darling. You deserve better man, but your baby needs its father. You know who the best choice is."

Fuck her, she picked a.

**Dr. Boskonovich** said: Nina, don't be a fuckin' stupid and marry Lee. Congratulations!

Shit, I completely forgot they are friends. Lee spends most of his youth in his lab. They're nerd scientists... FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

**Marshall** said: How young is your lover? If he really loves you he'll accept your baby and you. Well, ask them about the baby then decide the problem.

DARN! Marshall is right! I'll tell them about the baby.

**No worries, I'll tell Lee that I'm having Jin's baby**.

Look what will he do!

Fine, if he said that he won't care about us—me and the baby—that would be wonderful. If he won't accept us, it would be grateful.

Jin looked so busy this day. He had to finish his report. He smiled when he saw me.

I smiled back at him. Then he sent message to me, saying he's quite busy. His mom had prepared many things because he had just come back.

Well, it's nice to have a family, right?

* * *

**21st April**

Oh, why is it so complicated? I had told everything to Lee. Damn. He still wants me. He still wants me and the baby.

God, if he knew it was his baby….

So, this afternoon after the class I asked him to meet me in my apartment. No, I won't go to his condo anymore. I don't want remember the whole thing there.

I won't.

Fine, I said to Lee that I'm pregnant with Jin's baby. It took everything I had not to spill the moment by telling him it is his baby.

His face turned red with anger for a while, and then he said, "I don't care whose baby that you're carrying. I'll marry you, love, no matter what. "

"But… It's not…."

"I can't live without you. I don't give a damn about anything else, Nina. Am I making myself clear?"

My heart leaped hearing his response. Lee supposed to be not gentle like that! He supposed to be….

DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!

He makes everything harder.

"Tell me where and when. I'll prepare everything for our wedding."

Okay, he freaked me out by saying that. I really wanted to kill myself when I nodded my head—and smiled.

SHIT, what shall I do? Jin… Jin would be….

If only he were older, no. If only we met long time ago…. Oh, life couldn't be more complicated than this!

No, I'm not mad at you my baby….

Not at all.

I love you. I always want you.

I'll do everything to give you a warm family.

Ah, I'll do anything, including sacrifice my love toward Jin.

* * *

**22nd April**

I'm so sad. It really breaks my heart when I have to tell Jin everything. But I have to.

I have no choice left.

I'm so sorry, Jin.

* * *

**23rd April**

I took Jin to place quite far from our place. I wanted to tell him everything in another place so none could interrupt. No, I didn't want to fuck him or else. I just need a lot more time to tell him everything.

That was hard, believe me. I rather die than does that. But Jin needs to know.

Okay, I didn't want to write the details here. It was so awful….

If only I could turn back times….

Jin looked so happy when I took him there, in a little forest near next town. He kissed me, saying how much he missed me lately.

My God, I miss him too.

He was opening his uniform when I wanted to ask him. DARN! He looked so delicious! No! That's not the right time and the right moment for having sex. Even if I wanted to!

"Jin, wait…. I want to talk about something!"

"Come on, it surely can wait right? Look what I have, Nina." Jin smiled wickedly and showed his—Fuck, he really did that!—condoms.

"Oh, Jin!"

"Now, don't you know how much I love you? Shall we have a pleasant sex here, darling?"

"Jin…." I cried when I saw him. Can you imagine how bad my feeling was?

Jin took me into his arms, "what's the matter with you sweetheart?"

"Jin, we can't continue this. You and I…. We can't…."

"Is it him? Is it because Uncle Lee?" Jin looked so angry. I could tell. "I'll make him pay, Nina. He should…."

"JIN! It's not solely based on him! I'm carrying his child!" I sobbed. I couldn't control my tears.

Jin looked confused. He lost his words.

"I'm carrying his child now."

"Nina…."

"You must understand, Jin. I should put an end to our relationship. It's not because I don't love you, but…"

Jin showed his grim expression. "Well, we could work on that…. Hmm…"

"Jin, it is a serious matter. You know that…."

"I could be a good father, Nina." Jin smiled weakly. "If you give me…."

SHIT.

He offered me that option.

Why both of them gave me good response toward my pregnancy?

"I can't. Jin, you should understand…."

Jin punched the tree in front of him, making his arm bleed. "I understand that! That's why! I'm maybe only thirteen, but I understand everything! Crap!"

"Jin…." I helped him, taking my first aid tools in the car.

For your information, I've a small car. It was a blue wagon. Jin stared at me while I fixed his hand. "Is there anything besides you going back with that asshole?"

I shrugged, telling him the truth.

"Nina, why can't we run away together? Only me and you? Ah, and our baby too."

I tried my best to smile, but I failed.

SHIT.

Fine, I had found my answer.

When I drove him back, it had been evening.

I should call Lee to tell him my final decision.

* * *

**Please give me feedbacks after reading this! **

**I have lots of different endings and your feedbacks might help me to decide their paths ^_^**


	7. Their Paths

Okay, your feedbacks are quite surprising for sure! However, I can't make separate ending. I love one ending only whether it's sad or happy.

**So, prepare yourself for the final chapter of A Peep to Nina's Diary!**

_Let's have a bit of fun by reading this story_

**Disclaimer**: Namco

* * *

**Final Chapter of A Peep to Nina's Diary**

**Chapter 7 Their Paths **

**20th May**

It was the middle of lovely spring. Flowers and grass rustled around us, giving courage, spreading sweetness on the earth. The sky was never so blue like that day.

Jin took my hand, smiling as sweet as hell. He wasn't wearing his favorite white t-shirt and shorts. He was wearing a white tuxedo and jeans. It was specially worn for our special day.

Jin looked so handsome, so charming.

_He never looked that good. _

"Let run together darling."

I was wearing a long white wedding dress. It was so beautiful, with long lace and white ribbons. It could make me look stunning. It was my choice.

I had chosen the dress myself.

Jin was still waiting for my answer. He whispered softly, "Nina…"

I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me.

"Nina…"

**Nina**.

I nodded, taking his arm. "Yeah…. Let's go."

We eloped.

We eloped.

_**We eloped**_.

**We found our happiness and none could separate us. **

Then, Jin started disappearing in front of me. I kept calling him, but he didn't answer.

NO! NO!

"Jin!" I called him. "Jin!"

I couldn't reach him. He's completely gone.

Jin!

my voice couldn't reach him.

**Jin! **

I dry my eyes with tissue.

Holy shit!

That was my dream last night.

I dreamt that I had eloped with Jin, living together forever in happiness.

Fuck! I found myself crying.

I couldn't find him anywhere that is so pathetic. I can't meet him anymore.

Shit, it makes me crying.

No, I cried not because I was so depressed.

**I have no regret.**

I have no regret for choosing Lee over Jin.

Fuck, I should have no regret!

* * *

**21st May**

Tomorrow is my wedding day.

**Wedding day!**

Everyone at school congratulates me, shaking my hands.

Start from **Marshall**: Fuck! You're marrying Lee?

I nodded softly, saying "yeah."

He smiled, taking my hand and shaking it closely. "Well, hope you'll be happy."

He's so nice. I always like him as good friend.

**Julia**: Oh, can't believe this! Oh… Oh… Oh…. (I forgot the next words, she was too hysterical)

I nodded too, saying "yeah, yeah, yeah baby, I'm marrying Lee Chaolan."

Poor Julia. She needs family.

Well, maybe she can adopt a baby somewhere else. Oh, I forgot again. She was adopted. Can an adopted woman adopt babies?

Nina, stop being harsh. You're pregnant woman!

FUCK THAT DOCTOR AND FUCK HIS FUCKING ADVICE! Oh! FUCK LEE FOR TAKING ME THERE!

The doctor asked me to control my emotion or I'll lose my baby. Last time I bleed a little bit and Lee quickly brought me to the hospital. I think that's because I had to leave Jin for the sake of three of us. Lee, our baby, and I.

The next is the school nurse.

I love her. _She has something_.

**Kunimitsu**: If you need divorce soon and want to return to your young lover, I'll make you a great poison. No doctor can detect, Nina.

I yelled at her, saying "Lee is okay. I don't need any poison."

She added, "just in case, darling. Who knows..."

Then Lee passed in front of us.

Kunimitsu stopped her words, gazing at Lee. He said he had some business at school. I didn't know he would have showed up there, while I was talking with Kunimitsu.

Lee looked dashing in his formal suit. He was wearing a white pale suit which matched his dark eyes. He smiled at us when he passed. Even he blew a kiss for us.

Suddenly Kunimitsu's voice turned, "damn. That delicious babe… you never told me how handsome he is…."

"Fuck off, are you saying…"

"I believe you'll have a happy life with him. He adores and loves you that much, Nina."

She really has a quick change of heart!

**Heihachi**:….

Hey! Can you believe even Heihachi congratulate me? He came with Lee in his side and he shook my hands! That's real crazy!

"Have a nice wedding, Nina."

ASSHOLE! Lee might have put something in his water. 

Everyone is so busy preparing their things, buying new clothes, purchasing wedding gifts.

Me?

I don't know. Maybe I've already had everything I want right now.

Well, Lee has prepared everything for me.

**Everything.**

Lee picked the wedding dress, Vera Wang. He knows how much I love her designs and he successfully got one for me. He arranged everything alone, starting from the guesses, food, church, place, to flowers. He is so perfect.

He even picked white lilies over roses for they're my favorite.

**FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!**

That fucking Lee Chaolan is the best groom ever!

I hate when he becomes so perfect like that! I hate when he keeps quiet and don't ask me anything! He is so full of himself!

That pig head, he knows everything I love and give them to me. How could I resist?

Fuck Lee! 

I love every detail of them, of course.

Ah, it's 8 PM. Lee is coming soon, and I don't want him to find you, dear diary.

Wish me luck, okay? ^_^

God, I hate when I make that sign!

**NINA! STOP MAKING THAT SIGN!**

Damn!

Am I falling in love again?

Hell no! He won't take my heart that easy!

* * *

**27th May**

I'm so tired but I should write my wedding day and honeymoon too. Oh, I hardly write anything. That bastard has sucked my energy until the last drop.

For your information, Lee is sleeping in the next room.

He refused making love to me again after our crazy wild sex two hours ago. He said he hardly control his lust while he is around me. Crap, don't blame me for your abnormal sex drive Chaolan!

That damn villain has been really sweet these days.

Okay, let's start from my wedding day.

Lee had chosen an old church in Nagasaki for wedding ceremony. It was so simple and beautiful. I never thought everything would be that lovely.

In front of every guess and that old priest, he promised to take care of me forever.

I smiled and said I do.

Time stopped at that time, when he kissed me.

He whispered that he loved me while he was kissing me. That stupid is a bloody romantic man, saying that kind of statement at that time. However, that is unforgettable.

He is so smart in picking time! 

SHIT!

In the party, he asked me to dance with him.

I refused at first, but he sang my favorite song and successfully took my hand.

"_**L**__ is for the way you look at me_."

Lee sang it slowly. Everyone was watching him, but he didn't care and stared directly at my eyes. When those dark eyes stared at me with lots of love, I couldn't help it.

My heart beat faster and faster.

He continued his song, still fixed his eyes on me.

"_**O**__ is for the only one I see_…"

I looked at him. DAMN, he meant it. HE MEANT IT.

"_**V**__ is very, very extraordinary_

_**E**__ is even more than anyone that you adore and_

_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

He paused a moment, kissing me. He kissed me passionately. Then, he continued singing that love song.

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you…_"

I smiled, recollecting our lovely moments since long time ago.

**That's our song**.

He is really, really romantic.

Soon after our wedding, he took me here, in an island near Caribbean.

**Honeymoon**, he said. **Honeymoon your ass**!

Even though everything is beautiful and nice, but…

I couldn't be happy while….

Tell me the truth.

You want to know about Jin right?

Lee invited Jun Kazama and Jin too. However, she appeared without Jin on my wedding day.

She said he was coming with her to the Church, but….

Okay, I still have feeling to him.

It hurts.

Jun said Jin ran away as he saw me and Lee walking in the aisle. She handed me something from Jin. It was a beautiful ring.

_Jin had prepared that…._

"It's too bad Jin couldn't make it. But, Nina, Jin had prepared his gift for you."

I opened the little box and found a nice golden ring.

I wanted to take it when….

Lee suddenly took that ring.

I gasped at that time. Lee curved his mouth, whispering his words besides my ear, "one wedding ring is enough Nina."

He held my waist and kissed my cheek. "Thanks for coming Jun."

Jun smiled and went.

Have I told you how possessive Lee Chaolan is?

I bet I had told you about that!

Oh, I'm so sleepy…. See you later….

Note: the Caribbean food isn't too good. Yeah, I don't like seafood.

* * *

**7th June**

Lee and I moved to country side in Hokkaido. Lee managed to get me out of the school. He asked Heihachi permission and Heihachi granted it.

I wonder how Lee could have done that.

He has picked an assistant and he controls everything from our house. He's so crazy!

Our house here is very nice. It is a big farm house with a large field. The air is so fresh and lovely. The smell of wooden ornament fills the air, leaving warmth scent.

The sounds of animals, and horse…. Oh, I love every tiny detail of it.

Fuck him, Fuck Lee. He still remembers about my dream house.

Well, I told him about my childhood long time ago in farm field and he saves that in memory.

DAMN. How much does he remember everything about me?

**June until November is filled with my days as newlywed. You can't take a peep at that ones right now. Well, of course I'm so happy…. Otherwise I had asked Kunimitsu to make me a killing potion.**

**I never expect I could have been that happy living with Lee!**

* * *

**17th November**

I gave birth when I was having another passionate night with Lee.

That night was so out of normality!

We were in the middle of it—making love—when I felt my stomach hurt a lot. I sobbed and screamed, asking Lee to call the ambulance.

He did. He called but it hadn't come yet.

I continued sobbing.

"Nina, please…."

"Lee…." My voice trailed off. It had been a complete fucking hurt!

"Oh, shit? What should I do?"

I kept on screaming.

Lee was so panicked and called his friend, Boskonovich.

"I'm a scientist, not gynecologist!" Lee repeated that line everyday, laughing. Then he usually added, "besides, you should call obstetrician instead of calling me!"

The baby boy was born that night inside the ambulance.

Steve, Steven Lee Chaolan. Steve couldn't have waited until we had arrived in the hospital, so I had given birth inside the ambulance.

Lee looked at our baby, smiling with his pale face. We were heading to the hospital when everyone looked at Lee suspiciously, hiding their smiles.

Lee snarled, "What?"

He was wearing upside down shorts. And his t-shirt was pretty tight, absolutely. It was my t-shirt after all. Well, he was so fucking panicked.

"I'm not a gay. I'm her husband, guys. This is my baby. Nina, tell them."

I completely forgot my laboring pain and laughed together with the crews in the ambulance.

Lee pulled his face.

Talking about the baby name…

Lee has perfect kind of abilities and so on. But he's **fucking idiot** in choosing names. He wanted to name our baby Lee Chaolan Jr.

CRAP! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?

I punched him and gave our baby Steven instead of that mad option. Well, he added his name too, but it doesn't really matter. At least not Lee Chaolan Jr.!

* * *

**18th November**

Finally I met Jin, in the hospital.

Actually there was nothing wrong with me, but Lee forced me to stay in the hospital for 2 days. He wanted the nurse for helping me and my baby Steve.

There he came.

"It's been a long time," he said, carrying a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Jin!" I shouted. He came. Jin came to my room.

He looked fine. "Nina, are you okay?"

I smiled, "I'm fine. Have you looked at my baby?"

"He looked like you, blonde and charming little baby."

"Oh, Jin…." I couldn't help crying. I miss him for months. I know that is unfair. I'm married woman now. I can't think of another man.

But he's Jin.

**My Jin**. Okay, I'll learn not to write that again.

I have Lee now.

However, everything felt so awkward that time. The air seemed so heavy.

The pressure was so tight.

FUCK! I hate that!

I didn't know what to say next and he kissed my cheek. He was so close from me. I could smell his scent.

"I hope you live well with him."

"Jin…"

Damn, he still can make my heart ache. DAMN.

Jin gazed at me with his puppy eyes, barely smiling. "Make sure you'll live happily with him or I'll take you away."

"Jin…."

"Nina, can you consider…."

FUCK! HE STILL WANTS ME. JIN STILL LOVES ME. THAT'S SO WRONG, HONEY!

"Jin, I'm so happy now. Please get over me, okay? There's nothing between us."

"Nina, I…"

"Please listen to me. I'm married now."

"….."

"Jin, please?"

"I see…"

We were talking about the school gossips. Jin told me that Julia and Lei finally decided to break up. Julia is going out with Marshall.

Kunimitsu is leaving the school. Jin said she wants to take her PhD. Degree in Australia. No, she is not taking it in medical field, but psychology. Okay, that is close.

Dragunov affair is well known since he made his Monaco girl pregnant. They married last October. Dragunov returned to Russia with his bride and stays there.

How about that Chinese bitch?

Jin said they're going out just for fun. Well, who knows?

"Hope she'll be a good fucker for you, Jin."

He smiled shyly. "She is quite different from you, a bit childish and moody."

"She just needs some more practice. Just keep on fucking."

"Nina…."

"Jin, stop."

Then, the door opened.

Both of us gazed at my husband, Lee. Lee entered and they stared at each other.

There was a short pause.

Lee smirked, "I make sure you'll never ever enter our lives anymore."

"Make me believe your words, Uncle Lee." Jin said, and then put the bouquet on the table. "I'm going."

"You'd better be."

There, Jin left the room.

Shit! Lee could have been nice to him, but he hadn't done it. He was still jealous, I can tell. Well, I had picked him in the end. Why should he feel jealous anyway?

I don't know what he wants sometimes.

Lee stared at me, showing his stern face.

"Lee, you can treat him like that. That's…."

"I will make you love me once more. I swear I will," Lee looked directly at my eyes. "Well, I'm coming to bring you this."

Okay, everyone, Lee brought me my favorite vegetable pizza. He was so sweet, right?

I'm really, really lucky to have him by my side.

I took the pizza and started eating when he watched me.

"What's the matter?" I asked him. "Do you want some pizza?"

Lee paused for a while. He stared at me, smiling. "By the way, don't you own me something?"

"Hmm?"

I didn't have any idea what he was talking about. Lee likes making riddle.

"Yeah, your apology."

"My apology?" I raised my eyebrows, once again wondering what Lee was thinking at that time.

"Our baby. It's my son, dammit."

"Oh?"

"Fuck you for making me jealous all this time." Lee looked so proud when he said that. "Fuck you for lying, darling."

Fine, Steve _is_ his son.

I hid my smile, trying to look as cool as always, "it's a sweet revenge for kidnapping me."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Hmm," I nodded.

"Put those pizzas away from your mouth."

Then he crossed the room and kissed me, caressing me with all his love.

"I love you Nina. I always love you."

* * *

**Epilog**: Nina and Lee married for a long time. They had another lovely daughter named Stephanie Lee Chaolan. Their daughter looked lovely, sharing Lee's white hair and Nina's pretty face.

Do you think Lee had succeeded capturing Nina's heart? He needs long time to do that task. However, he seemed love it. Lee loves challenges.

Nina is still Jin's first love. However he managed living without her. Sometimes first love ends tragically and that happened to him.

Maybe Jin would fall in love with Nina's daughter, or maybe with his Chinese girl.

No worries, Jin would find his love in the end.

***FIN***

* * *

**Finally after long time writing (less than one month I believe ^_^) A peep to Nina's Diary reaches its ending. It's the first time for me for finishing a story, so I'm so proud of myself. *laughing hysterically* **

**Special thanks for Ss-Stangzstyle! I always love your feedbacks!**

**Coolocelot (Lee) and Claudiaeneri (Jina), thanks for standing in the opposite sides and making me confused many times. I always love your feedbacks too!**

**Also thanks for Lustful Moon, Miss Nabaat, Poeticlove88, xXCreeper24Xx, Wellsy71, and X0cuppeyCakey0X for placing this in your favorites and alerts. **

**Thanks for my silent reader too! *starry eyes***

_**And last, thanks for D.A.T. for inspiring me to write this kind of story.**_


End file.
